


Two Become One Flesh

by rosewiththorns



Series: Hot Blood [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging for Orgasm, Detroit Red Wings, Discussion of Training, Dominant/Submissive, Fingering, Fondling, Hurt/Comfort, Love Taps, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Preparation, Sexual Submission, Shame, handjob, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hank and Steve are one flesh, Hank isn't allowed to be ashamed of his body. Please see author's note for an important warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Become One Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> As with all the other works in this series, please be aware that this story contains references to past sexual, physical, verbal, and emotional abuse, so make an informed decision regarding the reading of this work and all other pieces in this series.

Two Become One Flesh

Hank shuddered, wrapping the navy blue satin bathrobe that had been hanging on a rack in his bathroom tighter about his otherwise bare flesh, as he hunched on his bed, damp hair combed neatly away from his eyes and mouth minty from brushing his now-clacking teeth. He was awaiting Steve’s arrival, and he had bathed in steamy water that had soaked through his pores, so he assumed that he wasn’t cold, just worried to the bone marrow about what would happen when Steve entered his bedroom…

Once they had finished eating, Steve had ordered him to take a bath and then wait for him—in a bathrobe or a towel but nothing else—on his bed. Familiar with the demands of a dom from Erik’s harsh training, Hank hadn’t needed to be told that Steve would be expecting to claim him fully, and his asshole clenched in anxious anticipation of the consummation of his relationship with Steve. 

Biting his lip so hard it bled, flooding his tastebuds with the tang of iron, Hank wondered what his first time with Steve would be like and prayed that it wouldn’t bear the vaguest resemblance to his first time with Erik. With Erik, his first time had been a bloody torture where he had been stripped, bound hand and foot to the bedposts in cold chains that cut off his circulation at the wrists and ankles, caned until his thighs and sit-spots were purple where blue bruises mingled with red blood, and then taken roughly up the ass without any lube or stretching to prepare his poor anus. 

When Hank had screamed at the vicious penetration, Erik had cuffed his mouth, drawing blood though Hank didn’t know how any was left in his veins, and shoved a gag in it so forcefully that Hank almost hyperventilated with fear of choking on his own blood. Once Erik fired his semen into Hank’s abused asshole, Erik had jammed a butt plug up his anus (without the benefit of lube) and commanded Hank to sleep with the plug in his hole. With the plug keeping the agony in his anus a fresh wound, Hank hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, not even when he tried to cry himself to sleep with sobs that left his throat raw with howls nobody could hear because the gag was still wedged between his thick, dry lips…

A strong knock on the door made Hank start as he answered shakily, “Come in, Master.” 

“I see you followed my orders.” Steve smiled his approval as he joined Hank on the bed, patting his sub on the head. “Good boy.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Hank lowered his eyes and wished he hadn’t as he saw Steve’s fingers close around the sides of his bathrobe and pull them apart like drapes over a window until Steve had an unhampered view of his chest, abdomen, genitals, and thighs. 

“Cold, pet?” Steve thumbed an erect nipple surrounded by gooseflesh. 

“No, Master.” Hank trembled beneath Steve’s touch. “Just anxious for your arrival.” 

“You don’t need to be worried. I won’t hurt you.” Steve’s palm stroked down and just before he could cup Hank’s balls, Hank’s hand flew out to shield his testicles. 

“Don’t hide yourself from me.” Steve’s hand clasped around Hank’s, not yanking Hank’s palm away from his privates, but resting over Hank’s wrist to provide more reassurance. “Why are you covering your cock and balls, Hank?” 

“I’m embarrassed.” Hank’s eyes stung with salt as tears welled from memories of how—when Erik peeled away his clothes that first time and every other time they had sex—Erik had spat out that he was so small and that it was no wonder he was so weak when he had no balls. “I’m really tiny, sir.” 

“Big things come in small packages, and tiny is very nice in a sub.” Steve kissed the creases in Hank’s knotted forehead. “It means it’s easy for me to take you in my mouth or in my hands.” 

“Really, Master?” Hank could feel his dick stirring at Steve’s comment. 

“Of course.” Steve nipped at Hank’s earlobe. “I wouldn’t say something I didn’t mean. Your dom isn’t a liar, love.” 

“I know.” Cheeks flaming, Hank stuttered an apology. “Forgive me, sir. I didn’t mean to imply you were.” 

“Relax.” Steve licked the shell of Hank’s ear. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Now take your hand away, pet, and let me play with you.” 

His cock stiff with the memory of how Steve had pleasured it to a hot explosion of bliss on the gunnery in the medical room, Hank slipped his palm away from his genitals, letting Steve’s hand slide around his penis. As Steve rubbed the length of Hank’s dick, starting slow and rising to a fever pitch that made Hank’s whole body spasm, Steve informed him in a matter-of-fact tone that suggested he was discussing nothing more sexually stimulating than cellular reproduction, “A lot of male subs have small cocks, you know. Scientists believe it’s because of the enzymes that make them subs. Male subs are built more for being penetrated than than for penetrating. It’s in their genes.” 

“Do we have to talk about science now, sir?” Hank gasped, thrusting against Steve’s fingers and longing for permission to come. 

“What else would you like to talk about?” Steve bent to kiss the head of Hank’s desperate dick. When Steve’s tongue flicked out to circle the tip of his throbbing cock, Hank moaned and Steve chuckled. “Want to beg me to let you come, dear little sub?”  
“Please, Master.” Hank’s voice was a raw rasp. 

“Please what?” Steve must have stroked the skin off Hank’s penis, but it felt so perfect, even if it hurt. 

“Let me come, sir,” panted Hank, clutching at his comforter to hold back his need for release until he had his dom’s permission to come. 

“Not until I do.” Steve tapped Hank’s hip. “Lay facedown for me, love.” 

Although he was reluctant to remove his cock from Steve’s ministrations, Hank arranged himself so he was sprawled flat on the bed with his backside upraised. The friction of the comforter against his erection tore a groan from him that was transformed into a yelp as Steve lifted the rear of Hank’s bathrobe, exposing his hindquarters to the chilly air of the room. Hank shivered at his nakedness and vulnerability as he realized that there was nothing preventing Steve from taking him violently now that the slight obstacle of his bathrobe was out of the way. 

“You don’t have to be scared.” Steve’s hands—firm yet somehow tantalizingly gentle—kneaded the globes of Hank’s ass until they were warm from his tender touch and had forgotten the cold and what it meant to be afraid of assault. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Steve continued to fondle Hank’s rump until Hank was gasping and moaning into his pillows. Then Steve gingerly spread Hank’s butt cheeks, revealing the pink pucker of Hank’s quivering anus. 

Rubbing the sensitive skin around Hank’s asshole, Steve murmured, “Your hole looks so tight and warm, pet. I can’t wait to delve inside it.”

Steve’s finger teasing the rim of Hank’s anus was so seductive that Hank, even as he remembered how rough Erik had been with him the first time he had taken him, gasped, “I can’t either, sir.” 

“Then pass me the lube.” Steve’s fingers were pulling apart the sides of Hank’s hole, preparing him for penetration by a digit. 

“Yes, Master.” Hank stretched to grab the tube of lubricant from the nightstand and obediently offered it to his dom. 

The slick sound of Steve coating his fingers with lube made Hank squirm—half in excitement and half in terror. 

“Ready for the first finger, Hank?” Steve’s finger lingered on the rim of Hank’s hole. 

“Yes, Master.” Hank didn’t have time to complete his nod before Steve’s finger pushed inside him, rubbing at his muscles as it nudged up to his prostrate. 

A jolt of ecstasy—the pure delight of heaven floating down to earth with angels strumming on harps—ripped through him when Steve’s finger hooked around his prostate. Once the pleasure and spasms faded, he recognized with a start that his cock no longer ached with arousal and there was a puddle beneath him on the comforter. Bile burned up his throat as he imagined all the horrible punishments—a cock cage or ginger shoved up his ass—that his dom might inflict on him for coming without permission. 

“Your ass clenches around me very temptingly when you come.” Steve patted Hank’s quaking bottom. With a firmer swat, he chided, “But I did tell you not to come without my permission, pet. I see I’ll have to train you in that art tomorrow.” 

“Train me roughly, sir?” Hank’s toes curled as Steve’s second finger edged inside him, stroking a trail up to fiddle with his prostate. 

“No.” Steve massaged Hank’s rump. “The training will be quite gentle and even enjoyable for you, but it will teach you how to submit to me better and how to bring me more pleasure when we have sex.” 

Steve withdrew his fingers, leaving Hank’s hole, which had been filled to the brim, with an emptiness that he yearned to be taken up by Steve’s cock. As Steve ran his dick along the rim of Hank’s anus, he added, “Now it’s time for both of us to have the pleasure of having sex with one another for the first time.” 

Following this grand declaration, Steve slid the tip of his penis inside Hank, but he did not thrust further in until he felt Hank’s muscles relax around him. Then he dove into Hank, drowning Hank in an ocean of live and sweeping him away in a tidal wave of blissful release when Steve came deep inside him, flooding him with warmth. 

When it was over, Hank was glad that Steve stayed inside him, because he would have felt hollow if Steve had pulled out right away, but he was less happy when he felt Steve tugging the bathrobe off his shoulders and over his head. 

He must have whimpered since Steve, who had been toying with a nipple, squeezed it in mild reprimand. “Hank, you must learn that your body belongs to me, which means that you must let me inspect and expose it whenever I wish. I see that I must train you in that, too, because there should be no shame in a sub presenting himself properly to his master, especially after the two have become one flesh.” 

“Sorry.” As ashamed of his bashful behavior as he was of the body Erik had convinced him was ugly, Hank ducked his head. “I’ll do better next time, sir. I promise.” 

“I’ll help you do better. Tell me—“ Steve’s tongue lapped at Hank’s perky nipple—“ why you are ashamed of your body.” 

“I’m not ashamed of my body, Master.” Hank couldn’t bear to feel more naked than he did already, and confessing what Erik had told him and how that had made him feel smaller than a mouse would strip away all his secrets and dignity. 

“That’s a lie.” Steve bit Hank’s nipple, drawing a wince from Hank even though Steve kept his teeth rim and not rough. “Lying to your master isn’t allowed, pet. Now, you told me earlier that you were ashamed of your cock because it is so tiny. Who made you feel that you should be ashamed of your lovely little dick?” 

“Erik.” Hank whispered the name because he couldn’t bring himself to say it any louder for fear of somehow summoning the dreadful man. “Whenever we were together, he’d mock me because my cock was small and call me weak since I had no balls.”

“He was wrong and didn’t deserve you if he couldn’t appreciate every handsome inch of you.” Steve kissed a trail along Hank’s abdomen to his dick. Smothering the tip of Hank’s penis with smooches, Steve went on, “People don’t mock those they love.” 

As his tongue darted out to lick the head of Hank’s hardening cock, Steve smirked. “Teasing is fine, though. Teasing is fun for both parties, isn’t it, my dear little sub?” 

“Yes, Master.” Hank could not have held back his squeal even if he had wanted to do so.


End file.
